1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds and, particularly, to a mold with adjustable cavity depth.
2. Description of Related Art
Before molding, a mold needs to be tested. In the process of testing, the depth of the molding cavity of the mold may need to be modified. Currently, there is no quick or simple method of modifying the mold.
Therefore, a mold having an adjustable cavity depth which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is needed.